Jules
Jules Introduction Jules is a vampire assigned to guard duty for Cassandra Palmer under the leadership of Marco Carales. About Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * Tempt the Stars Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * Master Vampire * General vampire abilities Occupation * Guarding Cassie * Former Hollywood actor in life * Screw-up Physical Description *Blond hair *Young Jules had is mother's thin features and his father's florid ones. Character * Jules had talent, intellect and drive, but he was hot-headed, blunt and often leaped before he looked. And he was not a good diplomat at all in a vampire family that was all about diplomacy. * Known to be a drama queen. General Details * He has an artist and an actors hands * Jules habitually uses his hands while talking. Family * Vampire Court: Mircea Basarab * Co-Guards: Marco, Rico, FredTempt the Stars, ch. 22 Biography Jules didn't accomplish much up the vampire hierarchy because he failed at most things he tried to do. Being assigned to Cassie was like prisoners being shipped to an Australian prison camp in the 1800's. It was his last chance to make good. He pleaded with Cassie not to call Augustine for fear what might happen if he screws up again. Tempt the Stars, ch. 22, p. 264 Backstory Jules had been an aspiring actor in Hollywood's early days of the movies. Mircea met him and made him a different offer.Tempt the Stars, ch. 22, p. 267 By a vison of a paperback book of Jules life story: Cassie saw how Jules grew up on a farm in the Dustbowl during the Great Depression with many siblings. His father packed up the family ending up being scorned laborers. Jules' angelic looks and charm inspired people to offer them charitable assistance of work, a place to stay, food, clothes, etc. This talent took Jules to Hollywood where he succumbed to parties and drinking binges. His father's reddish features started showing up and hte big roles wen tot other actor's. One day, Jules sunk so low into despair that he wound up on a ledge of a high building planning to jump. Mircea walked out there and tried to talk him down. Getting impatient with Jules lack of heeding him, Mircea threw him off the ledge and caught him just before he hit the ground. This impressed Jules and Mircea offered to change him. Decades later, Jules never quite fit into Mircea's household, not being good at diplomacy. He had been labled a screw-up. Guarding Cassie as his final chance at doing something right.Tempt the Stars, ch. 25, p. 298-9 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Marco Carales * Rico * Fred * Mircea Basarab * Augustine * Dante's Casino * The Three Witches: Zara, Beatrice, Evelyn * Caleb Carter Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 6. Tempt the Stars '''Jules' was sent by Fred to get some presentable clothes from Augustine's shop. He went to the back room to get them where he triggered a ward set by Augustine against thieves. Jules returns with both hands stuck together so that the fingers were melded together, running straight into each other, inseparable.Tempt the Stars, ch. 21, p. 258 The spell keeps "growing" so that all of his features are closed up—his face appearing like a mask with no opening. Jules can't talk or breathe.Tempt the Stars, ch. 24, p. 282 Beatrice said that she can stop the curse, but can't revert the spell—that nothing can do that.Tempt the Stars, ch. 24, p. 289 His skin started growing over his clothes in patches. Jules mind-talks to Cassie, pleading for her to do anything, not to leave him like that. That he's been screaming for a while and nobody hears him. She gets images of Jules earlier human life in a vision of pulp-paperback book. including Mircea talking him off a ledge and into choosing to be a vampire.Tempt the Stars, ch. 24, p. 292- Then she knows what to do. Cassie puts Jules in a time-bubble. And, because she was unable to be precise, she sent him back to before he was changed into a vampire—Jules was a human again. Tempt the Stars, ch. 25, p. 303 That strips Jules of his master status, and essentially makes him a servant at best, prey at worst. Tempt the Stars, ch. 26, p. 304 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : "I went down there to take care of you. Now take care of me."Tempt the Stars, ch. 21, p. 266 : "That's not a wound. That's . . . the opposite of a wound." And he wasn't wrong. Instead of fissures opening up in Jules' body, like a knife or a bullet wound would have caused, he was . . . closing up. I didn't know what was going on inside him, but his face looked like a mask before anyone cut any holes in it. His ears were all but gon, melted back into his head. His nose and mouth were mere indentations in the paleness of his skin, which looked like it might have los tits pores, it was so unearthly smooth. And his eyes . . ." Tempt the Stars, ch. 24, p. 282 See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited or I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Dante's Casino